conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
A Great Leap Forward
A Great Leap Forward is the title of the premier episode of the Georgeland television series Martin Hall. It aired on Channel 12 on May 12, 2007. The episode recieved nearly seven million viewers throughout Georgeland. Cast Main Cast *Rebecca Jordan-Wiley as Joan Tanner *Kevin Bosley as Alan Wheatley *Vijay Kanja as Robbie Dahl *Amy Roe as Ingrid Sutter *John Riley as James Tanner Guest Stars *Mark Collins as David Walker *Melanie Grant as Reporter *Ken Shepherd as Senator Symons *Trey Hicks as Senator O'Hare *Pattie Boothe as Wheatley's Aide *John Posner as Walker's Aide *Reg Staley as Himself Plot Teaser A firey session of the House of Commons is in process. The Prime Minister, Mr. Walker, is answering questions from the Opposition. The Opposition leader, Alan Wheatley, asks a supplementary question about national security that sends the House into uproar. Walker is staggered by the question, and when he ducks it, he is met with derision. The scene shifts to Martin Hall, where Robbie Dahl is arriving to work in the early morning. He is jogging, with a mobile phone to his ear. He is talking about a speech to the National Womens Electoral Lobby when he is stopped by a security guard who asks him for identification. Robbie hangs up the phone and suggests that the guard must be new. The guard insists on asking for ID before a more senior guard arrives and waves Robbie through. "That's the Chief of Staff," he says, to the newcomer. The new guard simply says. "Oh." Then, a woman approaches the gate, dressed, like Robbie, in a tracksuit and sweatband. "Nice work, Jerry," she says. "You'll catch someone one day." Then she jogs off. "And that..." begins the guard. "Was the President," says the senior guard. "Don't worry. You'll get used to it." Act One A cake is being divided up on a table in a staff office. Several members of staff are taking slices. One of them, Ingrid, asks if they are going to do this every month until the President leaves office. "Four months isn't much of an anniversary," she adds. Robbie enters and eschews the cake, claiming to be on a diet, before cracking open a can of Coke and putting his feet on the table. The staff conduct a briefing, consisting mostly of the staff asking for things and Robbie denying their requests in a forceful but polite manner. When the meeting breaks up, Robbie waits until everybody is gone before scooping up the cake, taking it into his office and closing the door. At the Houses of Parliament, Prime Minister Walker walks and talks with several aides, who are handing him pieces of paper. He complains about being blindsided in the House the previous day and threatens to fire someone unless he gets a cup of coffee. He goes into his office where another aide, Kyle is waiting for him. Kyle tells Walker that the National Security Act is about to come out of committee and that the House can vote on it as early as Friday. Walker asks about the Senate to be told it could be blocked but that it's not worth worrying about yet. They have a bigger problem. The aide shows Walker a newspaper which contains an article about a speech by the President to the National Civil Liberties Council. Kyle mentions that the NCLC basically elected the President through their endorsement, and that the President is likely to have a problem with the bill. Walker responds that the President will sign any bill put in front of her - that's her job. Kyle argues that since Tanner is the first President elected for fifty years, she might feel like she has a right to have her opinions heard. Walker frowns and asks Kyle to set up a meeting. At Martin Hall, Robbie reads the paper when Ingrid delivers him a coffee and a donut. Robbie protests that he is on a diet are scoffed at. He bites into the donut. Ingrid asks how it went with the teachers' union - Robbie tells her not to ask. Another staff member enters and hands Robbie a piece of paper containing opinion polls - they are sitting high on a 73% job approval. After four months, that's fantastic news. The same poll shows Walker's government riding low and the Opposition doing well. Ingrid asks if that's good. Robbie answers that it's irrelevant. Walker and Wheatley, he says, are basically the same anyway, just with different hairstyles. President Tanner finishes a phone call with the President of Estonia and is buzzed to be told the Prime Minister is waiting to see her. Tanner asks for him to come in. Walker tells Tanner that he is planning to send the National Security Act to Parliament and lightly scolds her for her speech to the NCLC. Tanner reminds Walker that she was elected by the people to look out for their civil liberties, but Walker remains unmoved. He asks her if she will sign the bill when it comes to her for assent. She doesn't answer him, and tersely bids him good day. Act Two The next day. Tanner is meeting with Robbie and some of the other staff in her office. They are discussing arrangements for a state visit by the King of Spain when the conversation turns to the National Security Act. The President expresses a desire to protect civil liberties, but Robbie warns her that vetoing the bill would set a very dangerous precedent and make her position untenable. Tanner doesn't want to stand by and do nothing, but Robbie has a plan. He suggests "nobbling" some of the more libertarian-minded Senators on the government's side and have them abstain from the vote. If the Senate blocks the bill, it will have to be rewritten, and the President can use her influence to secure more safeguards. The President approves the plan, and asks Robbie to get to work. In the Commons, Prime Minister Walker makes a speech on the National Security Act. When he is finished, Wheatley makes his own speech on the same bill, criticising elements of the legislation. The scene shifts to Tanner watching the TV news with her husband on the couch next to her, in Martin Hall. Joan confides that she "doesn't know" about Wheatley - he's been there less time than she has and he hasn't manage to convince her of anything. James, her husband, asks what she would like Wheatley to say. Joan replies that saying anything would probably be a good start. Joan mentions that Robbie is trying to see the bill defeated by getting government Senators to abstain. James says nothing. Joan then tells him about the President of Estonia, but he doesn't seem to be listening. When he fails to respond to her nonsensical remark about his head, she accuses him of not listening, to which he replies that he's tired. Joan reminds him about the dinner with the German Ambassador, and asks him to go and change. He has clearly forgotten. Joan asks if he's alright; he says he's fine, and goes off to change. At the dinner, Robbie takes two Senators, Symons and O'Hare, aside and discusses the National Security Act with them, urging them to abstain. The Senators don't want to be manhandled, least of all by the President's Chief of Staff, and express fear that voting against the bill will cost them their careers. Robbie tells them not to panic - the President is very popular, this bill is very unpopular, and there is room on the President's coat-tails for two courageous Senators with the courage to speak out. Symons and O'Hare agree to think about it. President Tanner is dining between her husband and Ambassador Schessell, who is getting very drunk. Also at her table is Prime Minister Walker. The two make pleasant conversation and it is clear they are friends, but Walker's remark about the legislation is tactfully brushed aside by the President. Ambassador Schessell begins lecherously making passes at several of the women around the table, including Tanner. When he sees this, James Tanner confronts the Ambassador. Schessell threatens to hit him, but before things get too out-of-control, a young German aide escorts the drunken Ambassador away. Joan and James Tanner argue over the correct response to such behaviour, but are interrupted by Robbie, who has another idea. He points over at Alan Wheatley, who is dining at another table. Tanner smiles. Very late that evening, Wheatley gets out of a taxi and goes into his flat in Topstad, where his wife is in bed, reading. As he disrobes, his wife asks him, through sniffles, how the dinner was. Wheatley tells her that he had a bizarre conversation with President Tanner about the National Security Act. He mentions that Tanner asked him if he opposed it - when he said he did, she encouraged him to say so, publicly, and make a number of speeches. Wheatley says the President told him that he could be a national leader on this issue. As he gets into bed, Mrs. Wheatley asks what the President could be up to. Wheatley admits he doesn't know, but her suggestion is worth taking under advisement. He kisses his wife goodnight and switches off the light. Act Three A few days later, and the Senate is in session. The President of the Senate is reading out the results of the vote. The bill has been defeated, 38 votes to 40, with two abstentions. Senators Symons and O'Hare look at each other. Walker is furious, and demands the Senators be called to his office. Kyle tells him he has evidence Tanner may be behind it. Walker complains that Tanner is behaving irresponsibly, and that she has crippled a government initiative. He asks what must be done to remove a President from office. Meanwhile, Robbie tells Tanner that the plan seems to have worked. Wheatley has been making speeches outlining a more moderate and effective national security plan, and opinion polls now show him with a commanding lead over Walker. Tanner remarks that this doesn't matter - the election is a year away. Wheatley finishes a speech declaring victory over the National Security Act and greets his wife as they leave the stage. Also greeting him is his Parliamentary Secretary, Jim Cope, who tells him the party is riding high and that Wheatley must be pleased with himself. Wheatley says that it's not over yet, but seems confident and happy as he meets supporters out the front of the hotel. Walker is shouting at Symons and O'Hare, and tells them they will never be ministers. Somewhat meekly, O'Hare declares that maybe not, but at least they have their consciences intact. The Senators argue with Walker over the wisdom of their decision, as they have now dropped Walker into it - his position has become even more shaky. He sends the Senators away and discusses his options with Kyle. Kyle says that in his opinion, he has only one option. In President Tanner's office, Walker has just met with the President and demanded a general election. Tanner is stunned - to go to the polls suddenly like this. She counsels Walker against his decision. Walker tells Tanner that he values her counsel highly and that he considers her a friend, but that they cannot come to agreement on the bill and the only way is to let the people decide. Walker demands that Tanner do nothing to prevent the bill's passage if Walker is returned at the election. Tanner agrees to his terms and signs the document authorising the dissolution of Parliament. A general election has now begun. Robbie is in his office, working late, when Ingrid arrives with late mail. She has also brought him a hamburger. He begins to cite his diet, but then gives up and tucks in. While Ingrid and Robbie eat, they discuss the election and what it will mean. Will Tanner have to resign, asks Ingrid. Not while Robbie is alive, replies the Chief of Staff. They then ask each other who they intend to vote for. Ingrid says she thinks Wheatley is "spunky", but not as spunky as Robbie, a statement to which Robbie heartily agrees. Robbie says that he hasn't voted in a parliamentary election since 1991 - he always stays home. Robbie finds the politics more interesting than the politicians, and sees himself as a dispassionate observer of politics rather than a participant. When Ingrid points out that he's the Chief of Staff to the President of Georgeland, Robbie responds that that's different, and that the President is above politics. Ingrid seems unconvinced, mostly because it was Robbie who masterminded Walker's loss in the Senate. Robbie tells her to shut up and starts to eat her chips. Act Four The general election is well underway, and Wheatley is making a speech to a large crowd who cheer appreciatively. When he gets off stage, an aide waits for him in the wings and tells him that latest polls have him with an almost 15-point lead. They are in landslide territory, based mostly off Wheatley's opposition to the National Security Act. Wheatley says that the speech went down well and asks the aide where the section on detainment of terrorist suspects came from - it had been re-written since last night. The aide responds that the statistics in the section were leaked to them by somebody "in the loop." Wheatley thinks about this for a moment. Robbie is watching coverage of Wheatley's rally on TV. Ingrid enters and tells him that the President wants to see him. Together, they walk to the President's office, talking about what will happen if Wheatley wins the election. Robbie is adamant that nothing will happen - it will simply be business as usual. In the President's office, Tanner and Robbie discuss the election, with Robbie repeating his claim that nothing will change. Ingrid then enters to announce that the Prime Minister has arrived. Ingrid shows Walker in, who looks tired. Tanner and Walker sit, while Robbie stands, and discuss the looming defeat of the government. Walker is at first philosophical about it, but when Tanner tells him that she'll be sorry to see him go, he starts to get angry and accuses her of favouring Wheatley. Tanner and Robbie protest, but Walker stands firm in his accusations. "In a democracy, the will of the people is king," he says, "but right now, you're deciding what's best based on your own ideals. You claim to be above politics, but right now, Madam President, you're flying pretty low." Walker makes his excuses and leaves. Wheatley is at a victory rally, making a speech about how the new government will be a "Great Leap Forward" for Georgeland and that the people of the country will be governed wisely and fairly. Robbie, Tanner and Ingrid watch on television. Tanner remarks that he looks very Prime Ministerial. Ingrid remarks that he looks handsome (but not as handsome as Robbie). Robbie merely frowns. The three discuss what to do next. Robbie says that Tanner needs to invite Wheatley to Martin Hall and ask him to form a government, while Walker needs to have his commission withdrawn so Wheatley can take over. Tanner asks Robbie to arrange this. A day or so later, and Tanner meets Wheatley in her office and, after some congratulations and small talk, asks him to form a government. He smiles and shakes her hand, then leaves. The scene shifts to a street at night. Live music is playing somewhere nearby. We see that there is a pub close by, where people are gathered. Suddenly, there is an explosion, and screams. Wheatley makes an address to the nation, deploring the explosion in Scoita and blaming Scoitan separatists for the crime. He relays his deep regret for the 15 victims of the bombing and pledges that he will not rest until the perpetrators have been brought to justice. Wheatley then says that, in light of the bombing, the previous government's anti-terrorism bill will be enacted as soon as Parliament begins sitting. Wheatley has reversed his opposition to the laws. Watching the broadcast, Robbie smiles smugly. Tanner, next to him, is stunned. She slams her hands down on her desk and puts her head in her hands. Act Five Wheatley has been summoned to the President's office, at once. He ascends the stairs at Martin Hall and is greeted by Robbie, but Wheatley is in no mood for pleasantries and tells Robbie to go file something. Robbie stops him and tells him that it was Wheatley who started this whole thing with his turnaround on terrorism, but Wheatley doesn't listen and keeps going. He bursts into Tanner's outer office where Ingrid meets him and, hurriedly, announces his arrival to the President. After initial pleasantries, which neither has much time for, Tanner accuses Wheatley of two-facedness - he gave her assurances he would reject the laws. Wheatley denies doing any such thing, and in any case, things are different now and the anti-terrorism bill is now necessary. The conversation turns to the bombings, and Tanner expresses sorrow for the families. Wheatley says that he doesn't like being "summoned to the principal's office" and that in future, the President should not call for him - the convention is that the Prime Minister will arrange to meet with the President, not the other way around. Tanner insists that she is the Head of State, but Wheatley argues that she is not Head of Government and that she should restrict herself to more conventional activities. Tanner insists she wants to make a difference, and Wheatley declares that she can - by being a national symbol. But, he warns, don't try to run the country. From now on, that's his job. He turns to leave. Tanner remarks that she will oppose him where she feels she must - she's not afraid of a good fight, nor is she afraid of losing. "Good," says Wheatley, and withdraws. Robbie then enters, and asks the President how the meeting went. She doesn't answer. Sensing she is angry and hurt, Robbie withdraws and leaves the President alone. Production Notes Trivia *Walker calls an election after legislation is rejected by the Senate. While legal, this would be unusual in Georgeland, as most Prime Ministers would wait until the bill had been rejected a second time and call a double dissolution. It is possible the legislation had been rejected once before, but this is not confirmed on screen. Quotes Tanner:"I'm not afraid of a fight, Mr. Wheatley. Nor am I afraid of losing." Wheatley:"Good." Category:Events